


Closing

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: KT Heart TK [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kuroo and Tsukki are roommates, M/M, They're all in the same university, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroTsukkiWeek2k16 </p><p>Day 1: Prompt-Age AU </p><p>"It’s a weird position he was in, weird as in you would never expect someone like him to be in that position in the first place. Tsukishima is lying on the floor of his university’s library in between two bookshelves. His head is propped up on a textbook while several other books surround him in piles. He doesn’t have to worry about the librarians telling him off for his position because every student in the library are more or less in the same positions, poring over their books in preparation for their finals. They’re in various states of wakefulness and stress. However, in Tsukishima’s case his stress doesn’t come from academics, but in the form of an idiotic boyfriend and the fight that made him take refuge in the library in the first place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for my first Haikyuu!! OTP. Hope you enjoy :D Kudos and comments are appreciated.

It’s a weird position he was in, weird as in you would never expect someone like him to be in that position in the first place. Tsukishima is lying on the floor of his university’s library in between two bookshelves. His head is propped up on a textbook while several other books surround him in piles. He doesn’t have to worry about the librarians telling him off for his position because every student in the library are more or less in the same positions, poring over their books in preparation for their finals. They’re in various states of wakefulness and stress. However, in Tsukishima’s case his stress doesn’t come from academics, but in the form of an idiotic boyfriend and the fight that made him take refuge in the library in the first place. 

He and Kuroo have been dating since Tsukishima graduated high school and ended up applying in the same university as him. That makes it 4 months and 1 week since they got together. They were bound to have a fight someday. It started off with an offhand comment from Kuroo-something about time and commitment-and the cumulative stress from finals and volleyball club that was building up inside him caused him to snap. Things escalated from there. Kuroo started screaming, eyes livid as he looked at Tsukishima in a mix of anger and concern. It ended with Tsukishima slamming the door to their dorm behind him as he walked off.

The library was the only place he could go to. Bokuto was holed up in his room busy studying for his own finals and even Hinata had gone to visit Kageyama in his off-campus apartment to study with him. Their library was open until midnight during finals week. Tsukishima decided to kill some time there and started on his workload, despite leaving his notes at the dorm.

His eyes start blurring by his sixth book-Advanced Calculus, exam on Tuesday-and he raises his arm to look at his watch. 11:30 pm. Only half an hour before the librarians start rounding them up before they send the students on their way home. 

Only half an hour before he has to face Kuroo again.

He knew it was a bad idea to put down Kuroo’s name in the roommate form. If he was lucky, Kuroo would be asleep by the time he gets back and he can slip out of bed for his morning classes. If he wasn’t, maybe he can ask Bokuto to let him sleep on the floor or something. Hell, he might even be willing to go Kageyama’s apartment and handle those two idiots. 

Though there is a small part of him that wishes Kuroo was still awake, that he’s just waiting for Tsukishima to return so they can talk it out, fix whatever it is that needs fixing. 

“If he wants to see me anyway,” he mutters to himself because he knows how difficult is for people to put up with him and his constant irritation and cruel sense of humor. Frankly, he’s surprised they made it this far.

“Why would I not want to see you?”  
The book falls from his hand on his face. Tsukishima hears footsteps approaching him and the book is lifted from his face. He scowls up at him. “Give it back Kuroo.”

Kuroo is kneeling above him, the book in his hands. He flips through the pages for a few seconds. “I’m going to need it.”

“You’re a philosophy major and that is a Calculus textbook.”

“Ever heard of felicific calculus?” Kuroo lies down next to him, their shoulders brushing. Tsukishima feels warm from the contact, despite the cold air in the library. “It’s an algorithm by Jeremy Bentham. It’s supposed to measure the amount of pleasure an action or inaction can cause.”

“Okay…,” he says, unsure of where this is going. Kuroo sighs and sets aside the textbook. 

“I used it. I calculated what would make me happier. Stay in the dorm or go find you.”

Tsukishima feels like he stopped breathing. It’s as if the only world that exists is the one between these two shelves and the two people inside it. 

“And what’s the answer?”

Kuroo turns his head to face him and smiles,” I’m here aren’t I?”

Tsukishima turns away from him, but the space between the shelves are too small so when Kuroo lies on his side his chest presses against Tsukishima’s back. He wraps an arm around him while the other comes up to pillow his head. He can’t see Tsukishima’s face, but his ears are red. 

“I missed you Kei.”

“I was only gone for two hours.” 

“Not that. I’m talking about this past month. I barely see you anymore except for volleyball practice.”

“Our schedules don’t match. I’m gone when you wake up and asleep when you come back. It sucks. I hate...I hate not being able to see you.”

“I know,” Kuroo’s lips brush lightly over the nape of his neck. “I’m sorry I got angry for something you have no control over.”

“Me too.” Tsukishima places a hand on the one around him and squeezes. “I missed you.”

Kuroo sits up and leans against a shelf. He pulls Tsukishima up so that they were sitting side by side.

“So I did some math.”

“You do a lot of math for a Philosophy major.”

“Hush.” Kuroo wraps an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder and pulls him closer. “Two years, three months and four days, approximately 794 days. That’s how long we were separated when you were in high school and I was here. On the other hand, it’s only been half a month since we last hung out as boyfriends. That’s approximately 15 days. I figured, if we survived those 794 days years ago on phone calls, text messages, Skype and a thousand miles between us. What’s 15 days compared to those?” he smiles softly, eyes crinkling on the edges. “You’re closer to me now than you ever were and you have no idea how thankful I am for that.”

With a relationship built on playing mind games with each other, Tsukishima has always been weak to Kuroo’s honesty. Looking at him now, brown eyes earnest and the warm lights of the library highlighting the soft lines of his face, his heart swells on just how much he loves the guy.

A ringing sound resonates throughout the entire library. It’s the signal for the library’s closing time. The air fills with the sound of chairs creaking, books closing and lumbering footsteps.

“We have to go,” Tsukishima says, preparing to stand up. Kuroo grabs his wrist and pulls him back down. He tilts his chin up using his thumb and index finger and kisses the edge of his mouth. Tsukishima raises a hand to the back of Kuroo’s neck and pushes it so that their lips press together firmly. He’s missed this, being able to touch his boyfriend and kiss him.

Someone clears their throat and Kuroo pulls away, giving a sheepish smile towards the library assistant who found them. The two of them put back the books Tsukishima used before heading for the library’s doors. 

‘Let’s hurry. We have a lot to make up for after,” Kuroo’s smile is cheeky and infectious, but Tsukishima has to be the responsible one here. 

“I have a Calculus exam on Tuesday,” he points out. “And if I recall correctly, you have an exam for one of your major classes tomorrow morning.”

“This morning technically,” Kuroo corrects him. “Help me study?”

Tsukishima sighs fondly. “Of course. I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I didn’t.”

They walk out the library and into the cold air. Their hands find each other, fingers fitting together perfectly as they make their way back to their dorm.


End file.
